


Merry Kissmas!

by TinyMagpie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Christmas Cake, Christmas Kisses, Fluff, Gift Giving, Juza Omi and Sakyo are mentioned though, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMagpie/pseuds/TinyMagpie
Summary: It's their first Christmas together and Citron is curious as to what the holiday is all about, turns out it's a little different from the hallmark movies he has watched with Sakyo!
Relationships: Citron/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Merry Kissmas!

**Author's Note:**

> For a dear friend, you know who you are.  
> I'm glad you enjoyed this

“Tsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzuru.”

Citron leaned over the back of the sofa, his long hair flopping down to block Tsuzuru’s view of his book. He looked up, holding the page with his thumb and up at citrons face. He couldn’t help but smile as he brushed the ponytail aside and citron stuck his tongue out.

“OK OK what’s up?” He tucked the ponytail over Citron's shoulder

“Hmmmmmmm”

Citron hopped over the back of the sofa, settling himself next to Tsuzuru and leaning into his side. Tsuzuru smiled. It wasn’t often the happy go luck lad looked so lost in thought. He gently brushed a stray hair out of Citron’s face, startling him out of his thoughts.

“I’ve never experienced a true Kissmas before...”

Tsuzuru blushed. A... kiss... mass? Surely he must mean...

“Christmas?”

“Yes! Kissmas!” Citron laughed, “We don’t celebrate it in Zafra and I’ve always wondered what it’s like.”

“You were here for last Christmas!”

“Oh yes but everyone else had gone home. Matsukawa and I were the only ones here, all we did was sing karaoke all night.” Citron fiddled with his hands.

“Oh”

He set his book onto the table, wanting both his hands free. He reached over and gently pulled Citron’s nervous hands away from each other, settling one in his and letting their fingers intertwine. He pulled him close, wrapping his spare arm around him and placed a soft kiss to the crown of his head.

“I can show you what it's like,” He whispered, still resting his lips to Citron’s head.

“OOH! Like in those movies Sakyo watches with the slumbering jacks and the big city women?”

Citron jerked upright, Tsuzuru pulling away just in time to escape being headbutted. He stifled a little laugh, Citron suddenly looked so excited.

“Lumberjacks Citron, Lumberjacks.” Tsuzuru laughed, “And no, not quite. We don’t really do that here.”

He watched as the other man seemed to deflate in on himself, a sad expression clouding his smile.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t do anything though.”

He looked up, seeming a little more hopeful. His eyes beginning to light up a little more.

“Well it’s more of a couple’s day,” He blushed at the thought.

“OH! So it is Kissmas!” Citron said excitedly.

Tsuzuru laughed. He squeezed Citron's waist a little. Perhaps this is one language error he didn’t want to correct.

“I suppose so... Usually couples enjoy shortcake and erm... buy a small present for each other.”

Citron nodded, taking it all in as the joy spread on his face. It was as though Tsuzuru could already see the gears in his head turning.

“Hmmm, then we will have to make it extra waterfall!”

“’Wonderful’ ...That one wasn’t even close...”

But it didn’t matter somehow. He felt citron laugh softly as he leaned into him, snuggling into Tsuzuru’s arm as he found a comfortable place to rest. Tsuzuru leaned forward and rescued his book, opening it wide so Citron could try to read with him. It would be nice to share a Christmas with someone he loved.

~~

“Merrrrrrrrrry Kissmas!”

Citron swirled into the room in a jingly sweater, sweeping Tsuzuru into a small dance. A strange mix of a waltz and some Zafran dance Tsuzuru hadn’t learned yet they spun in loose circles Citron laughing freely the whole time.

Somehow they had managed to find a day where most of their dormmates were out of the dorm. The rest of spring troupe had wrangled everyone into a group trip to the mall to give the two of them a moment alone together. Citron had taken this to his advantage, throwing tinsel he had found in the storage room around the living room and hanging a clump of leaves above the kitchen archway.

Tsuzuru found himself swept along to the arch now, laughing as he was pulled under a garland of what looked like dandelion leaves. Somehow Citron had managed to find the only flowering Dandelions left in Veludo this late into winter.

“A kiss under the mistlefoe!” Citron pulled Tsuzuru towards him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

How could Tsuzuru not smile at that?

“It’s mistle _toe_.... Citron this isn’t even mistletoe and that’s not a thing.”

Citron gasped, placing a hand on his chest.

“But all of my research!” He protested.

“In Europe maybe...”

“Hmmmm...” He pouted, “And I found so many pretty flowers”

“Thank you for finding them” He smiled, looking up at the dandelions above him.

“Don’t thank me yet!” Citron turned towards the fridge.

From inside he pulled out two slices of cake, bright red strawberries perched on top of fresh fluffy cream. On each a small sprinkling of icing sugar, still not yet dissolved into the cream. Citron held out his portion as they sat down at the table.

“I asked Omi to make us fresh shortcake. You said it was a thing couples share!”

“It is!” Tsuzuru smiled, reminding himself to thank Omi later.

Sometimes his thoughtfulness would surprise Tsuzuru, the small things he would remember and the lengths he would go to make those special to him happy. They ate in silence for a little while, hands just brushing at the fingertips. Each time their eyes met he found himself blushing, having to look away before he lost himself staring.

“Oh! I have something for you!” Citron leapt up as he finished eating, running off towards his room.

Tsuzuru smiled to himself. He was lucky, he thought to himself, that he was able to have Citron by his side. He himself retrieved the small parcel from the high shelf he had hidden it, out of reach of Juza. It was only small. He couldn’t really afford anything else at the moment but he had hoped it would make Citron smile.

Behind him he heard the soft footsteps of the other man. He turned round to see Citron striding in, something clasped behind both hands behind his back.

“Close your eyes”

Tsuzuru dutifully closed them, pantomiming covering his eyes with his hands. There was a gentle rustle and then silence. He felt a gentle kiss to his cheek and he pulled his hands away. Citron had somehow hidden the gift and stood giggling to himself as he watched Tsuzuru blush.

“How?”

“A magician never repeals his secrets!”

Tsuzuru laughed, he could let the words slide today.

“And now I make it reappear!” Citron waved his hands in the air, as though conjuring a spell.

And he held out a box, large and heavy. Wrapped in pastel paper and bound in a soft yellow bow. Tsuzuru took it from him, holding it so gently despite its weight. He was almost unsure whether it could truly be for him. Sensing his unease Citron nodded slightly. Gently Tsuzuru pulled at the bow, watching it unfurl and the paper relax around the simple cardboard box. He pulled at the cardboard catch and lifted the thing from its container.

It was a typewriter. A shiny black typewriter with golden metal accents. Each key enameled to a soft sheen. And in the corner, right where his wrists would sit was engraved his initials. He stared at it, lost for words. He ghosts a hand over the keys, half expecting them to be as stiff and worn as the typewriter hand-me-down at his family home. The key moved smoothly, making a satisfying click as the metal rod went to stamp the character. His heart ached at how much he loved the strange man that stood before him.

“You spend so long writing such wonderful things that you deserved something wonderful to write on.”

Tsuzuru felt the tears prick the corners of his eyes. How could he ever compare to this...

“Citron...”

Citron laughed, softly, gently, it was a noise Tsuzuru could get lost in.

“You deserve nice things Tsuzuru.”

“I,” He stopped, trying to wipe the tears away, “wow I. Gosh this is going to make my gift look awful.”

Citron looked shocked.

“No! I know it won’t.”

Tsuzuru picked the small package up from the table. Against the large box the typewriter had come in it looked small, insignificant, and wrapped messily in the brown paper he had found around the dorm. He hesitated a moment, sighing, preparing himself for the inevitable anger Citron would pour out at his lowly gift. He passed it to Citron.

Citron took the paper and carefully unwrapped it, savouring unwrapping the little gift. And inside as a little paper box filled with an array of Wagashi, each a different shape or colour but in the centre, a little dandelion sat next to a jasmine flower. Citron breathed in sharply, struggling to hold back his tears. But soon they fell down his cheek as his hands began to shake.

“Ah no! I’m sorry I knew it would look awful I’m so sorry I should have- “Tsuzuru began to panic.

Citron stepped forward, resting the open gift on the table to meet Tsuzuru in a kiss. He held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. He pulled back, giving Tsuzuru a little space so he could wipe his tears with the back of his sleeve.

“These are tears of Joy! Thank you Tsuzuru! Is this really for me??”

Tsuzuru was taken aback. How was he supposed to react to that?

“Yeah but I feel bad for just giving you candy-“

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!” Citron spun Tsuzuru round.

As he stopped, he steadied a dizzy Tsuzuru and cupped his face gently. He rubbed his thumb along his jawline, his eyes soft and filled with love.

“You always are so kind to me, Tsuzuru. I love you”

Tsuzuru felt his heart stop beating. His mouth fell open as he processed what he had said. He blinked, stuck trying to form the words.

“Oh! Did I say the wrong words again?” Citron tilted his head to the side.

“No, you... You said the perfect words. I love you too.”

Tsuzuru stepped forwards, reaching up to entwine their hands at his cheek, wanting to close the distance between them. He marveled, at this closeness Citron always smelt faintly of nutmeg and oranges. He placed a soft kiss on his lips, wanting this moment to last forever. Citron smiled and rested his free arm at his waist. And as they broke apart they rested there, foreheads touching, content to lean on each other and drink the moment in.

“See, it was a Merry Kissmas after all” Citron whispered.

“I suppose it was.”


End file.
